spacemarinefandomcom-20200215-history
Inquisitor Drogan
Inquisitor Drogan is a relentless psyker of the Ordo Xenos branch of the Imperial Inquisition, the shadowy organization charged with destroying the enemies of the Imperium. He is a major character in Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine. __TOC__ Background Drogan bears the physical and mental scars of a lifetime spent in the darkest corners of the galaxy. Many years ago, he fell into the hands of fiendish aliens who tortured him for years. Since then, his hatred of alien species has driven him to develop innovative new ways of destroying them. The Inquisitor has pursued technologies and techniques thought lost or impossible in his battle against the alien. His greatest creation is a unique anti-Xeno weapon that channels tremendous amounts of a mysterious energy. Involvement Drogan is first seen during Chapter 5 in a holographic message delivered by a damaged Servo Skull. It shows a hologram of Drogan, panicked, saying he is hiding in Manufactorum Ajakis and that "they're after the experimental device". Drogan stresses that the enemy must not gain hold of this device, or "he'll be unstoppable". The Ultramarines decide that they must find the Inquisitor before the Orks. The Ultramarines fight their way through Orks and find a wounded Drogan within Manufactorium Ajakis in Chapter 6. They find out that the "device" – called simply the Power Source by Drogan – is an unstable energy source powering the entire factory. If the Orks got their hands on it, the device might detonate, possibly destroying the whole planet. They decide to move the device to safety. Titus notes Drogan's wounds, deep gashes like claw marks across his chest, but Drogan says his psychic powers can control the bleeding. The group fights their way to the generator room, built so that the whole room can be dumped below the facility in case of an overload. However, they gain the attention of Warboss Grimskull along the way, and when Titus tries to retrieve the decoupled Power Source, he is attacked by Grimskull and his boyz. The Warboss destroys a robotic servitor approaching the device, and Drogan orders Titus to force it into its container "canister" by hand. Titus grabs the Power Source, causing an explosion and the room collapses. Drogan is convinced that Titus is dead, but the Captain has survived and held on to the Power Source. When Titus has reached the surface for their reunion, Drogan is amazed that Titus is alive, and reveals that he was exposed to raw Warp energy. Drogan is reluctant to say more, but Ork roks raining from the sky convince him. He informs the Ultramarines that the Power Source was designed to power an untested weapon, the Psychic Scourge, which could either exterminate the Orks or crack open the planet. Titus decides they have no option but to fire the weapon and hope for the best. In order to reach the Psychic Scourge, located in Drogan's laboratories in the Kalkys Facility, the Inquisitor and the Ultramarines fight their way to an Imperial Guard rally point, with Titus splitting off to draw the Orks away, as Drogan's wounds were slowing them down. The 203 Cadian launches a massive aerial assault on Kalkys, taking severe casualties, but delivering the increasingly anxious Inquisitor and the Ultramarines on the outskirts of the facility before withdrawing. The party proceeds into the facility through an unused sewer system, bypassing the majority of the Orks. Drogan explains that the firing mechanism of the Scourge is small, but the energy pulse will travel to the Orbital Spire, which acts as a conduit of some sort. They fight through automated defenses interpreting them as escaped Xenos specimens from Drogan's research. The Space Marines witness mysterious containers and dissected alien corpses around the laboratories. Eventually Drogan disables the defense systems, which has the side effect of allowing Orks in the facility. After fighting some Orks, Titus inserts the Power Source to power the Scourge, then rushes to repair Ork sabotage before the weapon overloads, and finally – as directed by Drogan – fires the weapon at the Orbital Spire. Grimskull and some Orks arrive just before the psychic wave hits and interrupts the fight. As the participants stand back up, apparently unharmed, a Warp gate suddenly opens and Bloodletter Daemons swarm through, attacking the Orks. Chaos Lord Nemeroth promptly follows. When Nemeroth surveys the scene, Drogan appears on a lift. Titus warns him away, but the Ultramarines are incapacitated by a psychic attack from the Chaos Lord. Drogan calmly approaches Nemeroth through the daemons and falls to his knees, saying only "I have served you well" before Nemeroth appears to drain some sort of essence from him and Drogan's lifeless body collapses to the ground. In the following exchange, Nemeroth reveals that the real Drogan has been dead for some time and the one the Space Marines were helping was a mere "puppet" animated by his sorcerous powers. Audio log revelations ... Video Gallery Holographic.jpg|The holographic message Drogan_01.jpg|Drogan during Chapter 8 Sm chapter11 drogan bloodletters.jpg|Approaching Nemeroth Sm chapter11 nemeroth drain.jpg|Nemeroth "drains" Drogan Inquisitor Drogan .png|Concept art Inquisitor_0.png|Cutout Category:Characters Category:Inquisition Category:Imperium of Man